Fiery Snow
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: After an incident, Goenji is sent to a mental institute with corrupt officials and awful nurses. However, he does meet some interesting people and one of those is the strangely quiet, Fubuki. What will happen and What chaos ensues, Warnings: Yaoi, bad language, mental illness and suggestive themes. Maybe lemon in later chapters but I'm not sure yet


Chapter One - Quiet but fiery

It came as quite a shock to the people when the quiet white haired boy was taken away. The remnants of his old house on the ground as a thick pile of ash. AS it blew away in the wind, he hung his head in shame. He had always hated himself but he didn't have the self control others had. When he saw that tiny flicker of light, nothing mattered any more. He loved it's flickering glow as it danced and how it got bigger and bigger, destroying everything in its path. However, when it was gone, he hated himself. The damage it caused was all his fault and that he couldn't change. The faces glared it him as he was taken into the white van. Heads shook from people as they shunned the boy. He couldn't help but smile though. The people had hated him all along.

This boy was Goenji Shuuya. The boy was smart, handsome and incredibly talented, especially when it came to sports. Goenji's family was very rich which was why he was liked so much. He attended the best school in the district and got straight a's in everything. However, this isn't why your reading this is it. You want to know about the ashes and the white van.

Goenji was a sufferer from something called 'Pyromania' which is the need to set fire to things. whenever he saw a flame or anything that resembles one, he would touch it. However, this was just at a young age. the older he got, the more he craved the flames. he wanted to see the flickering as it danced over paper, boxes, wood, plants, anything. He wanted to dance in the flames. He loved it when it burned him, making him want it more. the smell of the burning. It was exquisite. This is how the incident happened.

One night someone had cut the power to the mansion he lived it, gathering there was going to be a robbery, the family called the police and sat in a locked room. His mother gathered candles from a nearby draw and her husband pulled out the lighter he had stashed in his pocket. The young girl grabbed it as her dad got it out and ran into the corner. Her father grabbed her arm and dragged her back, throwing her at her mothers feet like a ragdoll. He forced her hand open and took the lighter. Lighting each of the candles, he passed one on to each of his family members. the young girl 'Yuuka' covered the flame from her family and sat in the furthest corner. Goenji smirked evilly when the candle was in his hand. As he watched the small flame dance atop the candle, he wanted more. More flames, more fire. He wanted everything covered in the beautiful sea of fire. Soon, the police arrived and told the family it was safe to leave the room. They all began walking out the room, Yuuka and her mum, the father and Goenji dragging behind. As Yuuka and her parents left the room, Goenji slammed the door in front of him and went back to the lit candle. The young girl began banging on the door;  
'Oni-chan, leave the candle alone!' she screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
The parents looked puzzled as to why she would say that. Meanwhile Goenji picked up the candle, its dace flickering on the wick like chained man wanting to be free. With that, Goenji walked to the huge red drapes, dangling from the ceiling, the rafters just above could be outlined. Goenji threw the candle down to the drapes and walked back towards the door. Snapping back to reality for a second he screamed  
'YUUKA, GET OUT!'

The drapes collapsed onto the floor, setting the rug alight. Goenji fell back into his trace. He stared at the flames as they danced closer to his legs. One of the rafters began to snap and began dangling, only holding on by an inch. Just as it was about to collapse onto the white haired teen, a fireman grabbed hold of Goenji in he trace-like state. Goenji was dragged out the room and brought to his family where his sister and mother held him tightly.  
'Why Goenji?' asked his tearful mother, scared of loosing her son.  
'I'm sorry, Okaa-san. I couldn't stop myself.' he said quietly.  
His father dragged him away from his mother and sister, his sister screaming. He kicked him to the floor.  
'You are no son of mine' He spat in his face.  
With that, a policeman took him away, placing him inside the police van.

* * *

Goenji sat in his cell, thinking about what he had done. He could of killed his family. What if he had? How would he live with himself? He wouldn't be able to. Would he do it again. He knew he wasn't in here permanently due to his mother talking to the police to give him a psyche evaluation.

Goenji was taken to an interrogation room where a man in a suit sat before him. He was small skinny man with shoulder-length, brunette hair and glasses with thick black frames. He wore a shirt blazer and tie which were tight against his body and a pair of black skinny jeans. He wore black converse and had a cup of strong black coffee from Starbucks. his teeth were glistening white and his skin was pale. Goenji smirked at his appearance.  
'Hello Goenji. My name is Spencer Reid and I'm a profiler. I was here on some work from Washington and was told about your case. I may be able to help you.' He said happily.  
'Honestly, I don't think I need you help. I don't deserve it.' He said looking at the table in shame. The man looked at Goenji, his fists clenched together into fists.  
'I almost killed my sister, my family. My father disowned me. I destroyed everything I've ever known and all because I can't control myself around fire. I don't deserve your help.' He said solemnly. He was devoid of any happiness and hated himself with every fiber of his being.  
'I have no use, I should just fucking disappear.'  
Spencer smashed his fists on the counter.  
'Don't say that. I read through your case file, you have so much in front of you Goenji. Don't give up. If we can find out what your problem is, we can help you. As for you're father, he's a very understanding man, if he know what you're problem is then he can learn to forgive you for what you've done. It will just take some time.' He smiled at Goenji to make him feel better but it didn't work.  
'I don't want to be forgiven.' He said.

Spencer huffed in anger. With this he got out of his seat and walked out the door. He was hated by everyone now. The jealous neighbors, his father, even the guy trying to help him. He didn't deserve his help, he just wished the guy would understand this. The man stepped back into the room with a candle and a lighter. He turned out the lights and placed the candle on the table. With the flick of his thumb, he lit the candle and it's light flicker in the room. Goenji grabbed the candle. His eyes were devoid of anything. It was like the flames had filled his heart. He could feel the burning wax on his hands and brushed the pain off like it was nothing. Spencer walked behind hum, covering his eyes with a piece of cloth in his pocket and blew out the flames on the candle.  
'W-where am I?' asked Goenji, fear evident in his tone.  
'Don't worry, you haven't moved. I know what's wrong with you now.' He said 'Now let's get you back to your room'  
Goenji sighed, he couldn't live this way.

* * *

Goenji laid on his bed, thinking things over. If he did kill himself, the only person to miss him was Yuuka. Well, not any more. She probably hated him now. Maybe his mum. No, she probably would never want to see him again. So what was stopping him? Nothing. He thought of the different ways he could, maybe the blanket. maybe the pillow. Who knows. His thoughts were interrupted by Spencer visiting his cell.  
'Goenji, come with me please.' He said.  
Goenji stood up and followed the profiler. There he saw his little sister and his mother. Yuuka ran to him and hugged him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Spencer sat the family at a nearby table. Spencer sat next to his mum and Yuuka sat at the other side beside her big brother. Spencer began to speak  
'Goenji, you have a mental condition called 'pyromania'. The affected has an obsession with fire. Due to this, your parents have agreed to send you to a mental institute. You can wear your normal clothes there however they will search through them everyday so you must get used to that. Your family can visit you twice a week and the majority of the patients there are your age group. This is for your own good Goenji, you are worth everything.'  
Goenji looked at the floor.  
'How long do I have till I have to go?' He asked  
'You have till tonight. In the mean time, we have hired a car for you and Yuuka to go shopping for your new clothes. Have fun.' He said  
Around twenty minutes later, the car arrived.

Shopping was fun. Yuuka ran around the shops which scared her brother and helped pick out clothes too. He smiled a few times but there was a constant reminder of what he had done. Yuuka had picked up a few pretty dresses whilst Goenji bought the clothes he liked, books, a few posters, CD's and a suitcase for it all. Around two hours later the car came back. Yuuka was dropped off at the station and Goenji was driven to the institute.

* * *

Goenji hugged his knees as he drove past fields. He thought, Oh god did he think. He was leaving behind everything. His family, his friends, his everything. Looking out the window, he saw lights up ahead. It was a large white building. Lampposts lead him up the foreboding which was dark and gloomy. When he was at the door, he was quickly shuffled out the car into a large room. It was startlingly bright and forced him to cover his eyes. A women came out in a nurses outfit. She was rather old and a large frown was on her face. She spoke in a angered tone as she walked down the hallway and telling Goenji the rules. It was simple things such as no sharp objects in rooms and mealtimes and such. He didn't pay much attention as he shuffled down the corridor looking at the other inmates. Soon he reached his room. It was relatively normal. It had a bed at the right side of the room and a small pair of draws next to the pillow. At the very end of the bed was a wardrobe which had padded hangers. The other side of the room was empty. In the right hand corner of the wall at the back of the room was a wide but narrow window which had bars going a cross prohibiting escape. The old women shunted the boy inside the room and slammed the door. He slid down the door, his head tucked into knees. He felt completely alone in the building and it was terrifying. He snapped himself out of his phunk for a second. He was doing this for his sister and his mother. He needed to be strong for them.

He got out his suitcase and began sorting things out. He sorted the contents into piles including clothes, posters and other things. Looking over the contents, he saw a small photograph which included him and his family. He smiled as he saw Yuuka's bright, excitable face. He placed the photo frame onto the end table along with the CD player. He put his CD's into the draw under the photograph. after sorting out his clothes in the wardrobe, he began putting up the posters with some blue tack he bought whilst shopping. Popping a CD, he set out on his mission. Soon, the room had posters of bands, games, shows and sports personnel.

A knock came from the door, it was the nurse from earlier.  
'Downstairs, it's mealtime.' She grunted.  
Her huge frame and jam-jar glasses left much to desire in a women but Goenji just ignored her. They walked down to the main cafeteria.

_And this is where our story really begins._

* * *

**Hello, this is my first I 11 fic and I haven't seen all the episodes yet. I hope you like it guys. Please be kind enough to leave a review and you shall be rewarded. Hopefully, from now on this will be updated on either Fridays, Saturdays or Sunday. After my exams, it should be more frequent but we shall see. Anywho, thanks sooooooooo much for reading.  
**

**_And I'll alsh show you a sweet dream, the next night._  
**


End file.
